A Voice in the Collapsing Castle
by AquaTitaniaMiyuki
Summary: She stands at the heart of the once-beautiful building, singing a lullaby with tears in her eyes. Every night, her lullaby haunts me. And it happens all over again. Death-fic. Slight NaLu. Two-shot.
1. PART I

**Just my idea of what happens to Lucy in Mercurius. I didn't really spend too much time on this; I just wanted to get this idea out. **

**Will be a two-shot, and will stay as a two-shot. **

* * *

_~A Voice in the Collapsing Castle~_

_PART I_

I ran through the collapsing hallways in panic. That Arcadias…he kidnapped me earlier when I was still sleeping…he brought me and Yukino here and experimented on us!

_Yukino…_

Tears started to form again in my eyes, remembering what she had done for me.

"_Lucy-sama! Get out of here!"_

"_No! I won't leave you, Yukino!"_

"_I'm stuck to this machine! If you don't leave now, you'll be crushed!"_

"_But-"_

"_Lucy-sama…someone has to take care of my spirits! Please…live, for me…"_

_With that, I ran out of the room in tears._

I clutched Yukino's keys in my hand while still running.

I would live for her.

One day, I would avenge her.

Suddenly, a giant chunk of the ceiling fell in front of me, causing me to scream. I was forced to a stop. I looked around frantically for an exit, but found nothing but remnants of the walls and ceiling.

My spirits were back at the lodging…

I clawed at the cement with my bare hands, leaving them scratched and bloody. After about five minutes, I gave up, slumping to the ground in defeat.

_Was this the end?_

It was only then when I noticed where I was. It was the heart of Mercurius-the grand dance hall. It was huge, and beautiful. Or _was _beautiful, before this. I could vaguely see intricate flower designs on the floor and on the ceiling above me.

It still is a beautiful place, if you just know where to look. I stood up.

_This is it, isn't it?_

I took a deep breath, and began to sing.

_A lullaby for Yukino…and for me? I guess so._

Memories of my life flashed through my head.

The day Mama died.

The day I ran away from home.

The day I met Natsu and Happy in Hargeon.

The day they took me to Fairy Tail.

_Fairy Tail…my family…Yukino, as well…_

_I'm sorry…I don't think I'll make it out of here…_

Out of the corner of my eye, I see chunks of the ceiling falling all around me.

I continue to sing.

_I'm pathetic, aren't I…to be giving up so easily like this._

Salty tears started falling from my eyes.

Soon, there will be no more of this beautiful castle.

And me, as well.

_Goodbye, everyone…_

_And thank you…_

There was a crash…and then everything went black.

_Mama…Papa…I'll be with both of you again._

_Finally…_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**I have successfully writted this whole fic in a day, so please continue to part II.**


	2. PART II

_~A Voice in the Collapsing Castle~_

_PART II_

* * *

I ran towards the collapsing castle as fast as I could.

She was still in there!

"_Lucy! Where are you? !"_

I clenched her keys-her trusted spirits-in my hand. Where could she be? Is she alright?

All of a sudden, I smelled blood mixed with vanilla…it was her scent! Quickly, I smashed through each pile of debris and cement. I had to work fast, or else the castle would go down on both of us.

It felt like forever…running through that castle…

But I made it.

I coughed out all the dust I had inhaled. What's this place, anyway? There're flowers and stuff everywhere…and piles of debris everywhere…and a body? !

I gasped, recognizing who it was.

"_Lucy!"_

I threw each pile of concrete off of her in frenzy. She was unconscious at the bottom. She must've been crushed by all these pieces…!

I shook her shoulder gently, making sure not to hurt her more, _"Lucy…are you alright? I'm here to save you!"_

Suddenly, I remembered we were both in danger. I slowly scooped her into my arms and ran out through the hole I had made in the wall. I saw light…

"_Hey, we're gonna make it, Lucy!"_

* * *

I continued running until we were a safe distance from Mercurius. I laid her on the ground, finally taking notice of all her injuries. They were bad…where was Wendy when you needed her?

As I knelt beside her, I felt something wet soaking my clothes. Looking down, I saw it shine in the light. There's no mistake. The smell tells it.

_Blood. _

_And lots of it._

Lucy was bleeding…

_Lucy was __**bleeding!**_

I laid my head on her chest to find a heartbeat.

"_Please…this can't be happening…" _I pleaded desperately to myself.

_I can't lose her!_

Dead silence.

_No!_

I started CPR on her, even going as far to do mouth-to-mouth. Nothing mattered more than keeping her alive!

_She can't die! I won't let it happen!_

I couldn't hear a sound.

It was dead silent.

_Dead…_

_NO! _

"_Lucy…wake up! You can't die!"_

I hugged her tightly, shutting my eyes close, as if she would spring back to life when I opened them again.

"_Fairy Tail needs you! Your spirits…they need you!"_

She lay limp in my arms. My tears spilled on her pale, cold face.

"_**I need you!"**_

There was nothing around me.

Everything was gone, just like before…

All I saw was red.

Red on both of us.

Red _everywhere._

In dead silence…I hear a voice.

* * *

Sometimes, I wake up, terrified.

Another nightmare. Another sleep-less night.

A voice…_her_ voice…in that collapsing castle.

Her lullaby haunts me.

It puts me to sleep.

And it happens all over again.

_Dead silence._

_Red everywhere._

_A voice in the collapsing castle…_

_._

_._

_._


End file.
